imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rüstov
"I know what I am, and I know what they are-bullies. Overconfident, egotistical bullies. I've been dealing with people like that all my life. You know how you deal with a bully? It's simple. You stand up." -Jack Blank on the Rüstov, The End of Infinity The Rüstov are a parasitic alien force coming from their world, Rüst. They were some of the strongest forces out in the galaxy, seeing Earth as their next target. Description When in a host, their host would show a black mark around their right eye, parts of their body becoming mechanical. With time, the host would worsen until everything organic was machinery. There's an exception with the Magus and the Rüstov prince. When not in a host, the Rüstov are mechanical scorpions, the Magus being the largest and described being the size of a cat. They insert themselves into the body of their host through the back of the neck and clinging on to their hearts once inside the body. Tasks In order to survive, the Rüstov conquer planets and feed off the energy and resources of it. Until they are absolutely sure, they start hunting down new planets to which to infiltrate, topple their government, conquer, and feed again. History The Rüstov are an ancient species that have been devouring planets for survival. All they knew was war, never ending once they'd exhausted the resources of the planet they've fed in. They've gone through thousands of planets, including the Calculans' home and the planet Valor. Twelve years prior to the events of the story, the Rüstov set their next target on Earth. How they discovered the Imagine Nation was a mystery, as one must believe in it to find it. They invaded Empire City, causing chaos and terror as they started gaining new hosts with the citizens and heroes and villains of the secret country. With time, Jonas Smart, then a young entrepreneur, found that they had been discovered thanks to Silico, the then Circleman of Machina. Despite dismantling him, it was much too late to stop the alien force. Much to their surprise, for both the invasive force and the invaded, Revile arrived to the scene. Appearing like a Rüstov and fighting everyone from the capital city of the country, the Rüstov took him in as their supersoldier, unaware he had a different agenda to them. Amidst the chaos, the Rüstov prince, Khalix, infected a baby boy, Jack, which Revile was also hunting down. Stendeval and Legend both arrived in time to defend the baby from the Rüstov supersoldier. While the Rüstov weren't aware of Revile's origins, Legend realized that to save both Jack and the Imagine Nation would imply a sacrifice. Stendeval then left, hiding away Jack, and even Khalix, from the world out in the Real World, his friend going through the Legendary Sacrifice and "destroying" Revile, as well as stopping the invasion and saving the world. The rest of the Rüstov retreated back to their last colony, the former home of the Calculans, angry and desperate as they had lost their prince during the invasion. Rüstov Left-Behinds remained and terrorized during the first few years after the invasion, and Revile, while everyone thought had died and was rotting in a new mechanical island that circulates the island, Wrekzaw Isle, started to pull himself together again to hunt his younger version once more. Unaware of his own powers, Jack was able to fight back the infection of the Rüstov parasite in him, Khalix no less, shutting him off and weakened by the absence of his father. When Stendeval was ready to finally return Jack to the Imagine Nation, Revile, finally completely regenerated, felt the powers of young Jack, and traced him to New Jersey, ready to kill him. While briefly stopped by an unknowing Jack, Revile tried to give him another chance. Upon returning to the floating island, the Rüstov Left-Behinds that had been hiding in Wrekzaw Isle got a hold of Khalix's presence and did everything in their power to kidnap Jack and return to the rest of the Rüstov out in space. Jack, along with Jazen, discover that during the years, the Rüstov created a spyware virus with which to infect the Mechas and try to invade the Imagine Nation again. Revile saves Jack but insists on killing him with the thought that the future still hadn't chance. After a brief melee with the Inner Circle and most of the heroes of the city, Jack and Revile finally finish their fight in Wrekzaw Isle, imprisoning Revile their to regenerate with no hopes of escape. A Rüstov soldier by the name of Glave finally realized the truth behind Revile, and stayed behind, watching over Jack, and Khalix after the fight. A year after, once Glave had a new host, a Secreteer by the name of Obscuro, started out his plan by letting be known a supposed communication between him and Khalix, which Smart intercepts and shows to the Inner Circle. Unbeknownst to everyone, Jack had already communicated with Khalix himself, though didn't know of who it was and was too afraid to continue investigating so. The communication, and then threat as Glave impersonation Obscuro, became a five-day warning that that the Rüstov would invade again, this time winning. Jack races against time to find the cure as well as stop Obscuro, who insisted he knew about his father, though was actually referring to the Magus. When Jack finally deciphers the cure by investigating his own parasite with his powers, he starts to experiment it with the prototype and goes off with Hypnova to find Obscuro and stop him once and for all. Glave finally reveals himself and admits that he always meant to save Khalix to return him to the Magus, only saving Jack since he was the Rüstov's prince host. Despite the shock, Hypnova and Jack fight Glave, and his friends join the fight soon after when the prototype, this being Jazen, reveals that the cure-code worked and must broadcast the signal to all the infected Mecha. They manage to stop Glave and broadcast the signal. Unable to keep the secret any longer, Jack confesses his connection to Revile and the reason behind the possibility of turning into him. Before any decision came be made, Glave reappears and knocks everyone out, and with Rüstov Para-Soldiers, abducts Jack to take him to Rüst. During his year kidnapped, Jack was tortured and put through the Theatre of War, learning about the history of the Rüstov while being experimented on to make Revile possible, making Khalix stronger. Solomon Roka, along with Jazen and Allegra, manage to save Jack, though by then he is infected at a 25% level. Khalix grows ever stronger, taunting Jack at every turn, and the infection worsens whenever the Magus is near. With Khalix stronger, Jack is unable to use his powers against the Rüstov, yet continues to fight. Even with Jack briefly back in the Rüstov's hands, the Magus helps the infection get worse, enough for Jack to be momentarily taken over by Khalix. With Stendeval's powers, Jack is able to use his powers on the Rüstov and escape once again. Knowing that Khalix will be on to whatever plan Jack might have, he uses Lorem's powers to stop this by talking in gibberish to make his plans. Jack then finally overpowers Khalix with Smart's nullifiers, even when allowing the infection to take over him. Being taunted by Jack, the Magus finally sends in the full power of the Rüstov against the Imagine Nation, although they are finally united against the invasive force. Jack, with his friends, have only an hour to end the war before Khalix takes over. They comes face to face against the Magus, who is led to believe that Khalix is dead. Filled with wrath, the Magus tries to kill Jack, but Revile saves him, dying in the process. With time about to run out, Jack believes he's failed everyone, and Skerren is ready to kill him as they both agreed, but it's at that moment that Jack understood the connection between parasite and host. Jazen realizes this too and saves Jack from Skerren as the Magus then realizes that Khalix is still alive. Time had run out though, and Jack was finally in control of Khalix by then, and having learned the connection, he was able to save everyone that had been infected by killing the parasites, except for Stendeval, who was being used as host by the Magus. Still, in order to save his son, the Magus surrenders, and his parasite is killed by Skerren. The only one to be spared is Khalix, even after Stendeval reverts the infection on Jack, returning him back to normal. Known Members * The Magus (emperor; deceased) * Khalix (prince) * Glave (general; deceased) * Revile (supersoldier formerly; deceased) Types of Rüstov * Left-Behinds * Para-Soldiers * Nobility Trivia * The Magus and Khalix are the only Rüstov to infect their hosts differently from others. ** The Magus' hosts tend to grow metallic "wings" on the back and grow a horn over the right eye. ** Khalix, like Revile, takes the host and doesn't stop the infection until every inch of organic tissue has turned into a mechanical part, even the face. * Rüstov can replace any mechanical part that they lose in a fight. * As with Glave, Rüstov can seemingly hide their mark when need be. * Their language consists of computer noises that only Jack, thanks to his powers, can understand. * At the end of the trilogy, Khalix is the last of the kind. Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Non-humans Category:Sentients Category:Aliens Category:Deceased